footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Jamieson
| cityofbirth = Sydney | countryofbirth = Australia | position = Left back | currentclub = Melbourne City | clubnumber = 3 | youthyears = 1994–1998 1998–2003 2005–2006 | youthclubs = Kings Langeley FC Blacktown City Bolton Wanderers | years = 2003–2005 2006–2008 2008–2010 2010–2012 2012–2015 2015–2016 2016–2017 2017– | clubs = Blacktown City Bolton Wanderers IFK Göteborg | caps(goals) = 1 (0) 0 (0) 49 (0) 47 (1) 55 (1) 27 (0) 13 (0) 21 (0) | nationalyears = 2005–2006 2010–2012 | nationalteams = Australia U17 Australia }} Scott Alexander Jamieson (born 13 October 1988) is an Australian soccer player who plays for Melbourne City in the A-League. Club career Jamieson was born in Auburn, Sydney. He has previously played for Blacktown City in the New South Wales Premier Leagues and has also attended Westfields Sports High School before signing for English Premier League side Bolton Wanderers. In the summer of 2007 he made an appearance for Wanderers in their pre-season defeat against Hibernian. He ended a three-year stint in England with Bolton on 6 June by signing for Adelaide United on a two-year deal. He made his first A-League appearance for Adelaide in the season opener on 17 August 2008 where he played a full game at left back. Since his first game Jamieson has become a mainstay in the United backline contributing significantly in attack and from set plays. Jamieson was named man of the match for his performance in the Club World Cupgame against Waitakere United on 11 December 2008. Jamieson capped off what was a terrific A-League debut season picking up the Rising Star Player of the Year award beating the likes of Michael Zullo, James Holland and Tarek Elrich. Before the start of the 2009–10 A-League season, Jamieson was linked with moves to several DutchEredivisie clubs, but declined all offers and stated his preference in staying in Australia for another season. After the end of the A-League 2009–10, he trialled with German second division club Greuther Fürth.Unfortunately the trial was unsuccessful and he returned to Australia undecided on his next move. On 21 May 2010 he was signed to a two-year contract by Sydney FC. Jamieson scored his first goal in the A-League against North Queensland Fury on 14 August 2010 with an unmarked header late in the game. He was released from Sydney FC after his 2-year contract was not renewed. He announced via his Twitter, that he was moving to Western Australia to play for Perth Glory. After 3 seasons in Perth, Jamieson signed with Western Sydney Wanderers on May 28, 2015. In his first season with the club, Jamieson was named in the PFA Team of the Year. In August 2016, Jamieson joined Swedish club IFK Göteborg. The following year Scott returned to Australia for personal reasons and signed a four year contract with Melbourne City. International career He has represented Australia at U-17 level and was a member of Australia's squad for the 2005 FIFA U-17 World Championship. After a string of impressive performances for Adelaide, Jamieson was called into Pim Verbeek's training squad for the match against Qatar in October 2008. Jamieson was once again selected in the Australian squad for an Asian cup qualifying match against Indonesia on 28 January 2009, where he played his first full international for the Australian national team. Career statistics Honours Personal Honours: * A-League Young Player of the Year: 2008–2009 * Rising Star Award: 2008–09 * PFA Footballer of the Year Awards | PFA A-League Team of the Season: 2014–15, 2015–16 External links Scott Jamieson on Soccerway. Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Australian players Category:Blacktown City FC players Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Sydney FC players Category:Perth Glory FC players Category:Western Sydney Wanderers FC players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Defenders